Moments
by Alyona77
Summary: Just random moments between my 3 favorite Night World couples. Ash&Mary-Lynette Thierry&Hannah Maggie
1. Ash & MaryLynette

Ash&Mary-Lynette

Mary-Lynette was trying to wrap up her homework. Being in college and deal with Circle Daybreak, was handful. Ash thought it was stupid to go to college with all the stuff that was going on.

Mary-Lynette feel Ash arms sneak around her waist.

"You work to match,"he said against her neck.

"Well we not all genius like you,"she said with a smile.

"How about you take tonight off,"Ash suggest while rubbing her shoulders.

"As nice as it sounds, I have to pass. I have so match work to do,"Mary-Lynette said sadly.

"Mare it's college online, it would still be here tomorrow,"Ash said.

"Well sense you put it this was," she laughed.

"I knew you would like my idea," Ash smiled at his victory.

"You so full of yourself,"Mary-Lynette poke her soulmate.

"Yes I'm and you love it," Ash helped Mare get up.

"So where are we going?" Mare asked

"Away from school and the end of the world business,"Ash smiled and lid her to Thierry garage.

"Thats sounds nice," Mare smiled at the thought of being alone with Ash.

Ash was right she needed a break, school was getting on her nerves.

Ash eyes were focused on the road, but his mind was not. He was just hoping Mare would enjoy there private time together. She been really stresses lately, he just want her to have one night off.

He stopped at the front of a hill, just outside Las Vegas. He spend most of his afternoon setting it u. Ash really hoped Mare would like it.

"Where are we?" Mare looked around.

"Just one more minute, be patient," Ash smiled at her.

He lead Mare to the top of the hill, were the blanket was set up. There was a picnic basket was set up.

"Oh Ash this is beautiful," Mare gasped.

Ash smiled at his another victory. He cover the place with rose pedals and candelas. He knew that Mare was not a romantic person so he was a little worried.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes, it's beautiful," she hugged him. "Thank you."

"Anytime,"Ash smiled and kissed her.

Seeing Mare eyes lit up like this, mad up for an afternoon of hard work.

**This is my second fanfiction so please review. **


	2. Delos & Maggie

**Maggie&Delos **

Delos sign and turn to the next page. He was confuse, and he did not like it. This whole new world, was a little to match for him. There was so many things to learn. He loves to learn new things, yet being part of something was challenging. He was so used to be the leader, not the follower.

"What are you thinking about?" Maggie ask.

Delos turn his attention from the book, to his soulmate. Maggie was sitting on the bed in her pajamas. She look lovely.

"Just stuff," he shrug like it was not a big deal.

"Like what?" Maggie wonder.

"Like Circle Daybreak," Delos said, and put the book completely aside.

"It's a lot to get use to," she agree.

How could he forget. This was just as hard for Maggie. Who just learn about vampires two month ago.

"You seem to fit right in," Delos notice. Everyone love her. Even Ash, who never like anyone. Well mostly because of Mary-Lynette. Boy, did that girl change Ash.

"Your not doing so bad yourself," she smile and motion for him to join her on the bed.

Delos didn't need a to be ask twice, he quicly sit beside her.

"You need to stop over-thinking thinks," she said and put her head on his shoulder. "You doing great Delos."

He smiles at his soulmate. She always knew the right think to say. He pulls her closer and sign. He loves this moment, when they were alone. Just him and Maggie. No no one else.

"Your thinking again," Maggie point it out.

"About you," he said and kiss her lightly on the nose.

She giggles and roll her eyes. She was beautiful in every way. Delos could not ask for a better soilmate. She was kind and smart. Everything about her seem prefect. He just want to keep her here, where he could protect her. He knew his life was nothing without her. Delos look at Maggie one more time, before connection their lips. Maggie respond immediately.

Delos knew with all his heart, he would never let anything happens to her. She was his life. It was that simple.

**Click on the button bellow to make me happy :) **


	3. Thierry & Hannah

** Thierry & Hannah **

Hannah slowly made her was to her and Thierry room. It was empty, as usual. Lonely nights, were normal for her. He was here, but not with her. She knew it was not his fault. He had a lot on his plate, but that didn't make her feel better. She feel alone sometimes. Everyone had their soulmate by their side. Hannah sign and move past the big bed, to the bathroom.

Thierry took one last look at the computer. He was done with the Night World business, for today. He sign, and close his eyes. There was so match stuff going on, at the same time. Thierry feel bad for not spending enough time with Hannah. He spent most of his life looking for her, than getting over the loss. Now that they were finally together, he spend most of his tome in the office. Hannah didn't complain, but he knew that she didn't like it. Tonight was going to be different, Thierry thought. He finish his work, he bought her a present. He was going to spend all his evening with Hannah.

Slowly he made his was to their bedroom. He heard a sound of water, she was taking a shower. Thierry smile and lie on the bed, against the headboard. He patiently wait for her to finish.

Hannah slowly dress, and comb her hair. She took one last glance in the morrow, before leaving the room.

"Thierry?" she ask. She was a little shock to see him here. It was not even nine yet.

"I finish yearly," he explain and motion for her to join him.

Hannah lie beside him, and rest her head on his chest. For a moment she just enjoy the filling. They didn't have that many moments together. She want to remember every part of it. Thierry didn't say anything ether, just gently rub her back.

"How was your day?" he finally spoke.

"Good, nothing really interesting," she shrug. "Yours?"

"Well a lot of Night World people a really suspicious about Circle Daybreak. I'm trying to keep it low," he said.

He was right, Night World was changing. There was two sides. Join one or the other.

"But enough about work," Thierry said and life her shin up. "Tonight is just you and me."

"I like the sound of that," Hannah smile.

"I'm glad," Thierry said. He stroke her cheek gently, and kiss her lightly on the lips. "I have a present for you."

"What is it?" Hannah eyes lit up with wonder.

Thierry smile at her reaction, and took the box out of his pocket.

Hannah took the box from him, and slowly open the lid. There was a silver necklace with the word "soulmate". It was really beautiful.

"I love it," she kiss him. It was the best present ever.

"I'm glad you like it," Thierry smile. He took the necklace from the box, and put it around her neck.

For the rest of the night they just enjoy each other company. This was a moment Hannah will treasure in he heart.

**I thought it was a little to boring. It's a little hard to wright about Thierry and Hannah. If you have any suggestions click on the button bellow. :)**


End file.
